Downpour
by sasuhina-fan7
Summary: In this world, Lelouch lives in an apartment building where the owner is his age and ten other residents. With the pressure of his family wanting him to come home, Lelouch must rely on his makeshift family and a cute but shy neighbor.
1. Stupid

**This my first crossover, I hope you like it**

It was stupid of me. It was stupid of me to go there, stupid of me to try and talk to them, and stupid of me walking an hour and a half walk in the rain instead of riding the bus home. I sigh frustratingly as I walk down the street, thinking of how idiotic I was to actually go there. When I finally reached the apartment building, walked to the door and started banging on the door since it was also stupid of me to leave my keys this morning.

The moment I heard footsteps, I sighed a breath of relief. Soon the door opened and I saw the owner. He was about the same age as me with blonde, wild hair and blue eyes with whisker-like marks on his face and wearing a orange jacket over a green shirt and blue jeans. His name is Naruto. When he saw me, a big smile came on his face.

"Finally your back, Lelouch." he then said and gestured for me to come in.

I walked in and found myself in the lobby of the building saw some of my neighbors: Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and Lee. I gave them my helloes when I realized that I was walking in heavy rain and now I'm completely soaked and cold. Naruto noticed it and then put a hand on my shoulder. He then gestured for me to follow him, my guess was the laundry room.

We then started to walk, more like power walk, down the hallway until we reached a white room with several washers and dryers. Then it came to me, I don't remember washing any clothes. Damn. I'm acting really stupid. When I looked towards Naruto, he was getting clothes out of one of the dryers and handed them to me. I looked at them to see that they were my clothes.

"If you must know," Naruto then said, "I that you would walk home instead of taking the bus so I thought it would be smart to have some fresh clothes ready. And if you're wondering how I got into your apartment, you are forgetting that I own this building."

"I kind of figured that." I replied in a sarcastic manner that made Naruto chuckle.

Naruto was a good person to talk to since he had some tough times. When he was younger, Naruto's father owned a shelter for the homeless and his mother was a therapist to help with their problems. But unfortunately, a fire broke out at the shelter when Naruto was twelve and his parents were killed. For some strange reason though, Sasuke told me that he didn't cry but smiled and said he will continue their work. With his inheritance and trust fund he got when he was sixteen, he was able to the apartment building I live in right now and keeps it open for runaway teens or kids who need a break from their homes. I would technically be a runaway since I live here but my parents know where I am.

"So you decided to visit them, huh?" Naruto then asked as he leaned against the entrance frame.

I turned to him and smiled sadly, "Yes, and was stupid of me to go. They want me to come home but not in a loving way."

"I'm gonna guess that they want back in a you are making us look bad sort of way." Naruto said with a small smile.

"Generally yes." I replied with a small laugh, "I swear the only one who supports me is Nunally."

"That's all you need, one person to support you." Naruto reassured, "Well we better let you get dress before you catch a cold."

"Yeah," I said with a little chuckle and then started to walk.

When I was close the stairs, I turned back around towards Naruto, "Thanks."

"What are friends for." Naruto replied.

I laugh a little and then started for my floor. As I walked, I started to think of what Naruto said. I needed only one person to support me and that was Nunally. I feel so stupid, I had more than one. The eleven other residences in this building also support me and I was blind. When I finally reached my bedroom, I said two little words:

"I'm sorry"

**Hope you like it, I will try to update it as soon as possible.**


	2. Boy's Night Out

**Here's chapter two, it's a little longer than the first one. Enjoy**

Tonight was Boy's Night and me and the guys are celebrating it by having pizza and hang out in lobby. Our original plan was to go out, but it was still raining to hard and none of us had a car. So we decided to just hang around in the building as long as we don't disturb the girls, especially Sakura. Though she is a girl, she is a boxer with a short temper as Naruto and Lee learned the hard way.

As we were eating, Naruto and Sasuke get into an arguement of which I don't know the reason for since I was so busy laughing with the other guys. I must admit that though Naruto and Sasuke are best friends, they don't show it like Shikamaru and Chouji does; in fact; they express it like Sakura and Ino does or how me and my childhood friend Suzaku use to start out.

"Damn it Sasuke!" I heard Naruto yell, "You just want me to kick out, don't you?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto with two onyx orbs that showed annoyance. He really wasn't the type to yell but just glare at you until it makes you feel awkward. I find it amazing the two were friends since junior high school since they are complete opposites but then again Tenten and Lee are best friends and they're opposites.

"Go ahead then dobe," Sasuke finally replied, "Kick me out, nobody's stopping you."

Naruto glared at Sasuke and was about to say something. But a very familiar, very scary voice yelled:

"What's going on down here!"

Nervously, we all turned around to see Sakura with her hands on her hips and pure anger in her green eyes. I couldn't help but feel a chill go down my spine.

"Don't worry Sakura," Lee said in a nervous matter, "It's just a little spat, nothing more."

Sakura eyed everyone thoroughly and removed a strand of pink hair from her face as she sighed, "Keep it down then. We have girl time upstairs and you're little spat is disturbing us."

With that said and Sakura gone, we all took a breath of relief. This also gave me the time to think about what Sakura said. If it was girl time upstairs, then maybe Hinata was with them Hinata is the only person that lives on my floor but I hardly see her. She is shy and only comes out of her apartment to do laundry, go grocery shopping, go to school, or go to work. The only thing that I do know about her is that Hinata came from a different town so my guess is she is a runaway.

"Can you guys get along now?" Shikamaru said, "It's troublesome to deal with Sakura."

Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other for a little bit before stopping and just picking up a slice of pizza. I find it amazing that those two can get along. If I had an arguement with one of my brothers, I would hold a grudge for a day or so.

We continued to eat pizza and talk about our old lives. Turned outs the only people that are runaways in my group are both Sasuke and Lee. Sasuke couldn't take living with his foster father, Orchimaru, anymore and Lee lived in a abusive house. Chouji and Shikamaru just decided to move in order to get closer to their work since they use to live on other side of town. Me on other hand just moved to get away from everyone. I didn't want to leave Nunally behind but I couldn't live in that mansion anymore.

"You know, it's actually fun being the owner of your apartment building," Naruto then started to say, "It's great to know that you're helping out people."

I smiled at Naruto generousity. When I first moved here, I felt like an outcast since I was British and everyone else is Japanese. Naruto then care though, he was able to help me feel more comfortable and pretty soon I made great friends. I really owe a lot to Naruto.

An hour passed and I decided it was time for me to go to bed. I said goodnight to everyone and went up to my apartment. As I approached my apartment, I stopped in front of Hinata's. Part of me wanted to knock and say good night to her but then she's just gonna think I'm weird. So I just continued to walk towards my apartment. Once I reached my bed, I collapsed and thanked God that I didn't have work or school in the morning.


	3. Shy Neighbor

**Chapter 3, Enjoy. also do not own Code Geass or Naruto**

I quickly woke up from the sound of arguing. My first guess would be that it was Naruto and Sasuke again but the yelling came from directly above me so I guessed Ino and Sakura. One thing that I will never seem to understand is why Sakura would be a roommate with a girl she constantly argues with, my guess would be because of less rent will be paid.

Knowing who it was, I tried to go back to sleep but was jolted out of bed when I heard something crash. Great, now they are throwing things. Quickly, I rolled out of bed and out to the hallway. I was about to go up the stairs when I heard a door opened. I turned to see Hinata standing outside her apartment with a blush on her face.

"I-I'm sorry." she then stammered, "I-I just heard a-a crash."

I couldn't help but chukle at that, "It's just Sakura and Ino. I have to admit, Sasuke and Naruto's fight never get this intense."

Hinata smiled a little at that sentence, "T-That is t-true."

The smile made me happy for some reason. When I was about to say something else, another crash was heard and I quickly ran up there before Sakura and Ino kill each other. Once I was up there in the hallway, I saw two tigers going at each other for territory. The best thing I could do right now is turn around and let Naruto deal with, but that wouldn't be fair to him since he already knows how hard Sakura can hit.

"Um ladies," I nervously said I tried to approach them, "You have to calm down or you'll wake everyone up."

Both green and blue eyes glared me with venom, telling me to stay out of it. I gulped before taking another step closer and then stopped when I saw broken pieces of two hallway vases. Great, Naruto is going to be pissed. I stepped over the glass to get close enough but close enough to be caught in the fight.

"Damn it Ino!" Sakura exclaimed as she grabbed Ino's long, blonde hair, "I'll teach you not to mess with my stuff!"

"Blah, blah, blah," Ino replied while also pulling on Sakura's short, pink hair, "You weren't using it!"

Sakura growled and managed to shove Ino against the wall. I just stood there trying desperately to find a way to break this up. If these girls broke two vases without stopping, then I could only imagine what they'll do to a human. The thought made me gulp and have a shiver run down my spine.

"Sakura, Ino." I tried to fix things, "You have to stop, you already broke two vases."

Once again the girls glared at me and I took a step back, nearly stepping on the broken pieces. They then continued with their hair pulling and yelling. I felt useless. When these two get into a fight, it is nearly impossible to stop them. I took a deep breath and tried to do what would probably put me in the hospital: break them up. Just as I was about to go through with it, a voice called out.

"Ino, Sakura please stop!"

The two girls stopped and looked past my head while I also turn around to see Hinata. She stood there by the staircase with fear on her face but when she noticed everyone is staring at her she blushed.

"Hinata." I said in an almost hysterical tone.

"She actually came out of her apartment," Ino said while letting go of Sakura, "How come?"

Hinata blushed even more and started ot fiddle with her thumbs, "W-Well, i-it's b-because..."

"It's because you two were being too loud," I intervened in order to get the attention away from her, "I told you were going to wake everyone up."

They both glared at each other and then at me which sent a shiver down my spine.

"Fine then." Ino said and then dusted off her pajamas.

"Fine, if only Ino agrees not to touch my stuff." Sakura added while fixing her hair.

A sigh of relief came through me. Just a few more steps and I would of been caught in the middle. I turned to Hinata and sent a smile that said thank you. Hinata replied with a smile that said your welcome.

"Well I guess I better get dressed for work," Ino said as she went back to her apartment.

"Yeah, me too." Sakura agreed, "See you two later."

The two then closed the door to their apartment. Me and Hinata then looked at each other and then laughed a little. What a morning.


	4. Family Visit

**Me again. Hope you are enjoying so far. Do you think Lelouch will get together with Hinata. Let's see and find out. I do not own Naruto or Code Geass.**

"I have to admit Lelouch, you have guts." Naruto said as he was putting on his jacket, "Thanks for breaking the fight up."

I smiled, "It wasn't really me, it was Hinata who was able to stop them. Her plan worked better since I was planning on trying to physically break them apart."

Naruto turned to me with both shocked and amused eyes, "You were actually going to get in the middle of Sakura and Ino's fight. You do have guts."

"It was either that or let them kill each other." I added.

That's when Naruto bursted out into full on laughter which made me laugh a little. One of Naruto's most famous characteristics is his laugh. Once he starts laughing, you couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Well good thing Hinata was there." Naruto replied trying to repress his laughter, "I'm off to work now, watch over the place while gone."

"Sure thing," I replied with a smile.

With that said, Naruto left and left me alone in the whole building. Everyone else also had work and with Lee and Tenten's case, they both had college classes today. It sucked that everytime when the others had work, I didn't. I know that all of them worked at the local stores around here while I work in a store near where my family lives. Sometimes I think about quitting and get a job closer to her since it would save me both time and money since I take the bus there. Sounds like a good plan.

Sighing, I walked over to the couch and the lobby and plopped down it. I was still exhausted from last night and the fight between Sakura and Ino didn't help much. I then laid on the couch and decided to just take a nap there until there came a knock on the door. Great.

"It's open," I said without even straightening to see who it was since I assume that it's someone who came to have lunch.

I heard the door open and then footsteps. That's when I decided to straightened up and look to see who it is. To my surprise it was younger sister Nunally and my half sister Euphiemia (Euphie for short).

"What, how did you two get here?!" I asked hysterical tone.

Euphie laughed at that, "We came the same way you do to get from this place to home."

I was completely shocked at the answer. The family I came from doesn't believe in taking the bus or taxi since they say it "cramps their style". Then again, Euphie and Nunally were different from everyone.

I looked over my sisters to also realized that they were wearing what my family would say "commoners wear". Nunally was dressed in a white shirt with the symbol of a heart on it with blue jeans and white tennis shoes while Euphie was in a pink tank top and white skirt. Today was full of surprise.

"So why are you two here?" I then asked trying to calm myself down.

Nunally smiled big, "Is it a crime for sisters to see their brother?"

That answered made me sigh frustratingly and smiled, "I guess it's not but it would of been better if you called first."

"We wanted it to be a surprise." Euphie replied and then walked over to me, "Me and Nunally was always curious of where you live so we sneaked out while everyone was busy trying to discuss on how to get you come home."

That last part made me frown. If they haven't pushed me so hard then I wouldn't of left. Wait a second, I thought Euphie was with the others.

"And if you're wondering why I'm here with Nunally," Euphie said as though she had read my mind, "I saw how hard they pushed you so I decided that you moving here was the best idea."

Thank goodness Euphie was able to figure that out, now I have to try to convince Mother and everyone else in the family. I then looked at Euphie and gave a hug. After I got off the couch and walked over to Nunally and gave her a hug, something that I haven't done in months.

"So why are guys dressed like that?" I asked curiously, "Last time I checked, we werren't allowed those kind of clothes."

Both Nunally and Euphie both giggled, "We didn't want to stand out so before we came here, we went shopping for something that can help us blend in." Nunally then answered.

And Naruto says I have guts. These two girls were breaking a lot of family rooms just to see me.

"So where is everyone?" Euphie asked while looking around.

"In case you are forgetting Euphie," I started to say as I parted from Nunally, "This building is for teenagers and teenagers need to pay rent."

"Even the owner?" Nunally answered, "I thought he was rich."

"He is," I answered, "But he prefers to work to pass the time."

"Oh." Nunally then replied, "So you are here by yourself?"

"That's right." I also answered, "When I have work, they don't and when I don't have work, they do. Kinda funny isn't it"

"I agree," Euphie added with a giggle.

"Don't you ever get lonely?" Nunally asked with concern her in voice.

"Not really," I started to answer, "They all come back for lunch."

"I have to say Lelouch," Euphie then put in, "It must be fun to live in a place with just people your age. And the owner is a teen."

I laughed at that, "Some days it might be fun but on most days, you will here a lot of people arguing."

"Me and Euphie are use to it," Nunally then said with a smile, "Arguements have been erupting left and right at home."

Once again, I frown. It must of been hard for Nunally since was the one that supported it from the beginning. She must of been pressured to choose between her older brother or the rest of the family. I'm just glad they didn't break her.

"So aren't you going to give us the tour Brother?" Euphie said with a giggle.

"There's not much to see besides five floors of apartments and a laundry room." I responded.

"Then how about your apartment," Euphie said and then walked up to me and tugged my arm.

I groaned. I was in no mode to walk up to the fourth floor right now. But Euphie kept pulling on my arm and soon Nunally was pulling on my other arm. No point in trying to get out of it.

"Alright, just stop pulling on me." I said.

Both girls let go of me and I started towards the stairs with both of them following behind me. It was obviously going to be a long day.

**So now here comes some of the Code Geass characters. If you any suggestion of who I should debut next, tell me. Thank you and review.**


	5. Neighbors

**Alright, here's chapter 5. I hope you like it.**

It was late in the afternoon and I was making lunch for me and my two guests. Nunally and Euphie were both sitting on the couch reading some of the books that I have bought for myself since I don't have any use for a television. I hope they both like  
Shakesphere.

"I'm serious Lelouch," Euphie then said while putting down the book, "How do you understand anything that these books are saying? I can't understand one word."

"Maybe if you actually paid attention in English class back in junior high, you could understand them," I responded while preparing the plates of grilled cheses.

I could tell that Euphie was pouting. While growing up, Euphie was always the one that went on feelings not logic. Her grades were that of an average person while mine was at the head of the class. She was also a little naive about the people she says are her "friend". People have a habit of trying to take advantage of me or Euphie because of our family status and because of that, Euphie usually gives people things that they say are borrowed and never return them. Good thing she grew out of that when she started high school.

"Well I think they're pretty intresting." Nunally put in while reading what looks like my Mcbeth story.

"They are once you actually start reading them." I said while placing the plate on the coffee table.

Nunally was more like me, no, more like she copies me. The minute that Nunally was able to walk, she started following me everywhere I go and everything I did. Everything I did, Nunally tried to go or do as well. At first I found it to be annoying but then I thought of it as cute. Even when we're now teenagers, Nunally still tries to do everything I do.

"So Lelouch, tell us about your neighbors." Euphie said as she was biting into a grilled cheese.

"Well each pretty much has their own personality." I started to explain, "Naruto is loud and cheery but has a good heart, Sasuke is polar opposite of that and constantly argues with Naruto, Chouji is generally a big guy that loves to eat but do not call him the "f" word, Shikamaru is generally a person who complains about everything since he's lazy, Lee is also pretty energetic and looks a little odd but he's a good guy, Kiba is the wild type who adores dogs, Sakura and Ino are roommates who pretty much fight over every little thing, Tenten is a tomboy and hates anything girly, and then their is Hinata who lives a few doors down from but I really don't know much about her."

"Intresting," Euphie said as she finished her grilled cheese, "I can't wait to meet them."

"Are you sure?" I asked sarcastically while grabbing a grilled cheese sandwich, "They can be really crowding when it comes to new people."

"I think I can manage." Euphie stated as she picked up another grilled cheese.

"Same here." Nunally added as she stuffed the last of her grilled cheese into her mouth.

"Alright but don't say I didn't warn you." I said with a laugh.

I then checked my time to see that Naruto and Sasuke would be coming home any minute now.

"Well the owner and Sasuke should be coming in through the door any minute now." I then stated.

Euphie was about to say something when her cellphone went off.

"Hold that thought," Euphie said and pulled out her phone, "Yeah...Cornelia...Wait a second...But...Okay."

Euphie then hung up her phone with a sad look. I could tell what that had meant.

"That was Cornelia," Euphie started to explain, "We're having another family meeting and she wants us to come back."

I gritted my teeth at that. Cornelia always told Euphie what to do and expects her to do it.

"You know Euphie," I said, "It doesn't matter if you two are a little late."

"Yes it does, " Euphie replied, "They been expecting us to visit us and we can't give them that satisfaction."

I sighed, family always ruined it.

"It's been nice seeing you." Nunally told me as she walked up to me and we hugged, "Maybe some other time we'll see each other."

The same happened with Euphie and I volunteered to walk them to the door. Family. Yeah right. All my family does is trap us in their cage with no escape. I hate it.

**Thank you and review.**


	6. The Same

**Chapter Six is finally up.**

I walk up to the door of the building with an expression of frustration. I had to work late today and tommorow plus Nunally talked me into coming home for a visit. Why did I say yes? I swear today has got to be the worst day yet.

When I entered the lobby, I noticed that Hinata was on the couch looking at a photo. Curiousity got the better of me and I walked over to her. Problem is that she freaked out when she realized that I had entered the room. It's kind of cute to see her so flustered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I said with a nervous smile.

Hinata looked at me and then blushed a little, "No, it's not your fault. I was just in deep thought."

Curiousity got the better of me again, "So who's in the photo?"

Hinata's expression then turned pale. Great. "You don't have to answer if you want. I was just curious."

"T-That's okay, I-I don't m-mind." Hinata responded, "This is a picture of me and my sister when we were younger."

"Really? I didn't know you had a sister." I said and walked a little closer.

Hinata smiled and nodded, "Her name is Hanabi and today is her thirteenth birthday."

"That's great!" I said while taking a seat next to her.

"Yes, i-it's a shame that I c-can't be there though." she said and her expression turned even more pal, "I promised her that I would spend the whole day with her on her thirteenth birthday. S-Some big sister I-I am."

It completely came back to me when I realized Hinata was a runaway. It must of been hard for her to leave someone she really cared for. After all, it was the samething with me when I moved out and had to leave Nunally behind to deal with everyone. I felt like a coward afterwards.

"Hinata can I ask you something?" I then asked with a serious expression. She nodded, "Why did you runaway?"

Hinata froze instantly. Now I've done it. Why am I so curious about her?

"You don't have to answer." I simply said.

"I left because I wasn't happy there." Hinata responded in a low voice.

Surprised at her sudden confidence, I looked at her. 'Why weren't you happy?"

Hinata then looked at me as though she was going to cry, "My father was a famous lawyer so I-I had a p-pampered life. I was happy at first until my father started grooming me to become a lawyer as well." I continued to listen. "I barely had time to spend with friends or go out and be a regular teenager. What made things worst though is when I tried to tell him how I felt, he would always hit me and tell me get over it, that it was the real world. I couldn't take it anymore so just packed my bags and left. It was only then when I got on the bus that I forgot all about Hanabi."

She then couldn't hold in anymore, Hinata started crying. "T-That was s-selfish of m-me. I j-just left m-my sister there a-and without s-saying goodbye e-either."

Seeing her like this made me want to cry to. It was like my situation. Everything was chosen for me, I never got to pick what I wanted. My school, my friends, even how I lived. One day, I couldn't take it anymrore so I started to look for my own place to stay. That's when I discovered about the apartment and then packed my things and left. What made it even worse is that I didn't Nunally until I was practically out the door.

Quickly, I pulled Hinata into a hug and cried softly to myself. We were so much the same.

**Hoped you liked it.**


	7. Family Vist

**Heres chapter 7**

"No way! This is where you live?!" Naruto exclaimed as he saw the large mansion in front of us, "Why haven't I seen this before?!"

I sighed, "One, I use to live here. Two, though they don't like their children associating with certain people, my father's wives doesn't like flaunting our wealth."

"Wait a second, wives as in plural?" Naruto asked looking at me with daze.

"Yes, my father believed in having multiple wives." I explained, "He has five."

Naruto looked at me with a look and then laughed a little, "I can see why you left."

I sighed again. I didn't want to deal with my family by myself so I asked Naruto to come with me. My reason is because he's in what my mother called 'our class' so everyone should be able to tolerate him better than anyone else in the apartment building. Since Sasuke came from a pretty wealthy family as well, I should of brung him along as well. Nah, he isn't the type to take critizism, then again, Naruto doesn't either. What have I done to chose him. It would of probably been better if I invited Hinata.

"So are we going in or not?" Naruto asked as he waved his hand in my face.

"Huh, oh yeah." I answered, "But you're gonna have to promise me that you won't get mad when one of my brothers or sisters criticizes you."

"No promises on that." Naruto responded and then turned and started to walk down the walkway, "But I will do my best. Believe it!"

What have I done. We walked up to the large double doors and a maid answered it. I recognized it to be the maid that worked here since I was a kid, Ms. Sayoko.

"Good morning Ms. Sayoko, can you tell my mother and Nunally that I have arrived." I said with a small smile.

"Yes Master Lelouch." Sayoko responded and then walked away.

"Lets go in." I said to Naruto and went on ahead.

"Right behind you." Naruto said while following.

Once inside in the entrance hall, Naruto looked at it with awe. It was a large room decorated with shined linoleum and clean white walls. Above us was several expensive chandeliers and paintings made by my half brother Clovis. Already I wanna go home.

"Well look who finally came to his senses." a very familiar and annoying voice said, "Have you finally decided to come home."

Speak of the devil. Both me and Naruto turned to see Clovis at the entrance that led to the parlor. He was dressed as though he was a prince in blue suit that looked more like a dress and his blonde hair was tied in a long ponytail. For a second I and I'm sure Naruto thought he was a girl.

"I'm not coming home Clovis." I responded with irritation, "I'm just here to visit."

"Really? I haven't gotten the message." Clovis said as he tapped his chin, "Dear old Nunally must have been holding out on us."

I rolled my eyes.

"So who is your friend?" Clovis asked as he walked up to the two of us.

"Hello there, my name is Naruto Uzamaki, the owner of the apartment building Lelouch stays in." Naruto answered.

"Oh ho, so you're the owner." Clovis says as he extended his hand, "My name is Clovis La Britainnia, Lelouch's older half brother and owner of the Konoha Art Gallery

"Nice to meet you." Naruto shook his hand.

"Where is everyone?" I suddenly cut in.

"Out making lives of themselves." Clovis answered, "I stayed to finish some paintings."

"Whatever."

"Lelouch, you came." Nunally said as she ran up to us.

"So you're Nunally." Naruto said with a smile, "Lelouch talks so much about you."

"Nunally, this is Naruto." I said with while hugging her.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Nunally responded while hugging me, "Thank you for looking after my brother."

"Thank you indeed." a familiar voice said.

I turned to the entrance of the palor to see my mother dressed in an orange dress that went down to her ankles and her black hair slightly curled down her back while her makeup was nicely applied to her face. Damn. I can tell she's mad since the last time she wore that was the day I was out the door. We had an arguement on that day. Damn.


	8. End of Visit

**Sorry for the long update.**

I looked nervously at mother and how she was dressed. It was obvious she was mad about the long time it took me to come visit and it's probably worse now that I brought what she called commoner to her house. This was going to be hard.

"Hello mother," I said with confidence which contridicted how I felt at the moment, "This is my friend Naruto."

"What a pleasure to meet you young man." Mother replied while walking over to us.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am." Naruto said while flashing a smile.

Though Mother was smiling, I could tell she was scowling. She was most likely angery at Naruto ever since I saw his ad for apartments and started talking about moving out. What mother wouldn't be angry with the person for what she called brainwashing her child.

Mother extended her hand to Naruto when she reached us, "Thank you for taking care of Lelouch, I know he must be a handfull."

"Not at all ma'am," Naruot replied while shaking Mother's hand, "He's actually one of my best friends."

"Is that so," Mother replied and then turned to Sayako, "Sayako, be a dear and bring us some tea and sweets."  
"Yes milady." Sayako said and left the room.

"As for us, we'll go in the parlor and get acquainted." Mother continued, "This way please."

Mother walked out of the room with the others shortly behind her. I stood there for a moment a little worried. Though she was good at hiding her emotions, I wasn't fooled. She was just waiting to say something, to critisize me and Naruto. I better make this visit short.

"Are you coming Lelouch?" Clovis said from the exit.

I snapped out of my train of thought and ran after the group. Soon we were in a large room decorated with portraits Clovis made on red wallpaper and fluffy white carpet below us. I never did like this room. Mother directed all of us to sit on the couch while she sat in a large comfy chair. Naruto looked as though he was enjoying himself. I wonder how long it was going to last.

"So Naruto, tell us a little bit about yourself." Mother suggested as Sayako came in with a tray with a tea pot and several cups.

"Well," Naruto started to say, "I'm eighteen and own an apartment building that I managed to buy with my inheritance and trust fund. The building is mostly for teens who ranaway or just need a break from home."

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment before Clovis started applauding, "Bravo Naruto for your gallant behavior. I must say that not many people would do good with the money they inherited."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Well I'm just continuing my parents work. You see, they owned a shelter for the homeless."  
"That's amazing," Nunally added with a smile, "Your parents sound like good people. I'm sorry what happened to them."

Naruto smiled sadly, "Yeah well I still think they're watching over me."

I smiled and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and then I looked at Mother. She was till there with a smile on her face but I could see the ugly growing stronger. This was starting to get bad.

"It must be hard for you." Mother said as Sayako poured her a cup of tea, "To deal with the residents."

"It's not that hard at all," Naruto said with a quick laugh, "Lelouch helps to break out the fights."

"Lelouch, break up fights? Unheard of." Clovis said with a quick laugh himself, "He is not meant for activity of the physical kind."

Naruto laugh a little while I rolled my eyes, "And you are one to talk Clovis."

Clovis glared at me while the rest of us except for Mother burst into laughter. When it died down, I turned towards Mother and felt an eerie aura coming from her. It sent shivers down her spine.

"Is there anything else milady?" Sayako asked as she finished pouring Nunally's tea.

"No there is nothing left Sayako. You may go." Mother said while waving her away.

Sayako bowed and left. I smiled at Sayako's kindness. Mother treats her worse than the other servants and that was worse than shit. Yet, she stayed longer than the other servants. I never knew why.

"So how long have you owned the building?" Nunally asked while taking a sip of her tea.

"It will be three years in two months," Naruto answered, "I've owned the building since I was fifteen."

"Got into business at such a young age," Clovis said, "How did you do it?"

"My godfather was one of the mayors favorite students back in high school so he asked for a favor," Naruto answered.

Have of this conversation I wasn't even listening to. I was too busy looking at Mother who appeared to get irritated by the minute. I had to wrap this meeting up fast.

An hour past and the group was still talking. I finished two cups of tea out of nervous intent while Naruto was just taking his time answering questions. At least Nunally and Clovis like him.

I tapped on Naruto's shoulder, "We should get going, it's getting late."

Naruto looked at his watch and nodded his head in agreement. We both got up.

"I hate to say this but we have to go." I said, "It was nice seeing you guys again."

"You have to go so soon?" Clovis whined.

"Sorry but we and the guys are going out tonight and we need to get ready." Naruto said, "It was nice meeting you guys."

"Well that's a shame," Mother said with a frown, "But I guess it was nice seeing my son again was the objective."

Naruto smiled big, "Well I hope I can meet more of you. You guys seem fun."

"And it was nice meeting you too Naruto." Nunally said while getting up from her seat, "Please keep taking care of my older brother."  
"Yes, we know Lelouch can be a handful." Clovis said with a smirk.

I glared at him while the two of us started walking towards the exit. The group following shortly behind us. I could still feel the evil intent from Mother so I quickened the step. We waved goodbye from the gate as they waved back.

"That was nice." Naruto said as we started to walk to the bus stop.

"Yeah, nice." I said with a exasperated sigh.

**Hope you like it.**


	9. Unpredictable Time at the Supermarket

**Here's chapter nine. I do not own Naruto or Code Geass. Though I wish I did**

I laid on my my bed looking at the ceiling, thinking of what to do. Though mother did do or say anything offensive, I could just feel that she is up to something. The fact that her oldest child gave up the rich pampered life in order to live with commoners was just something Mother wouldn't take. Still it surprised me that she didn't insult Naruto in any way possible. It must of been because Nunally was there.

I sighed and turned to my side, looking out the window. It was a cloudy day and said it was going to be pouring this afternoon. It gave me the idea to go grocery shopping before it rained. I really hate to be caught up in the rain again. Deciding withit, I got out of bed and got my keys off the night stand. When I exited my apartment, I saw Hinata coming out with an umbrella in her hand. She was wearing a light violet jacket along with blue jean shorts. I had to admit that she looked kind of cute.

"Are you going somewhere Hinata?" I asked.

She stopped and looked at me with a blush painted on her face, "Y-Yes, I was h-heading to the s-supermarket."

I smiled, "You wanna go together, I was heading there too."

Her blush turned darker, making her look even cuter. She then fiddled with her umbrella while nodding. I smiled and walked up to her but not to close knowing that she was probably uncomfortable. We then walked down to the lobby where we saw Sakura, Ino, and Tenten talking and laughing together. It made me wonder if Hinata was friends with them if so I would seem shocked. I hardly ever see her come out of her apartment and when she does, I only see her for a short moment. It must of been difficult for her to make friends.

"Hey you guys, where you going?" Ino asked as she waved.

Hinata blushed but I smiled and waved at her as well, "Me and Hinata are just going down to the supermarket. Do you want anything."

The three girls looked at each other and started whispering, "Yeah, it's girl's night and we need some sweets. Do you mind buying us some dangos? We'll pay you back." Tenten finally answered.

"No problem," I said and me and Hinata left.

I looked at Hinata who was fiddling with her thumbs. That answered my question on whether or not Hinata was friends with them. She seemed as though she had a hard time trusting people. But that wouldn't be right because of the other day with the Sakura and Ino incident. That smile showed that she didn't trust me. The thought made me blush a little.

"Um Lelouch," Hinata said while playing with a strand a hair on hanging on her face.

"Yes?" I replied while looking at her.

Since the supermarket was just around the corner, we arrived in five minutes. I looked at Hinata and it looked as though she wanted to say something but was too shy to say it.

"I-I was wondering..." she gulped, "I-If you wanna h-have coffee together."

My eyes widened. Did she just ask me on a date? I never thought Hinata was capable of that. But still it was nice of her to ask.

"Of course." I answered with a big smile.

A bright blush was on her face but so was a smile. I could tell that she wanted to ask me for sometime. I gestured for us to go into the supermarket and she slowly walked in. From there we started to talk a little more freely. It was simple things like how our day was and how it was like to live in the apartment. Funny thing though that I never brought up family matters. Then again I feel as though she doesn't want to talk about her family, just as I didn't want to talk about mine.

An hour or so later we arrived back at the building where the girls were still talking with each other. I handed them their dangos and Tenten repaid me the money. Hinata even said hi to them which shocked me as much as them.

"Thank you for coming with me Lelouch." Hinata said with a bow in front of her apartment, "See you soon."

With that she entered her apartment while I stood there shock. She didn't stutter even once in what she said. Dazed, I walked back to my apartment and put away the groceries. What got me out of my daze was the sound of rain patting on the windows. I looked out the window and actually admired it. The rain was unpredictable, just like Hinata.


	10. New Attraction

**Chapter Ten, enjoy.**

I walked into my apartment with my face flustered. I still couldn't believe what just happened. It was nothing serious, just a little accident. But still, why do I feel like this. I walked over to my room and plopped on the bed, still in a deep daze. Why in hell was I feeling like this.

_Flashback_

_"Thanks for the coffee Hinata, it was really nice." I said with a smile._

_Hinata blushed madly, "I-It was n-nothing."_

_I smiled brightly at her and she smiled back. She was just about to open the door for me when she tripped and I caught her. We stood there for a few minutes just looking into each other eyes. Her lavendar eyes looked really pretty from up close. Then we both realized what situation we were in so we separated. Though I couldn't see her face, I could tell she was blushing as brightly as I was. I had to be blushing brightly since my face felt really hot. It's either that or I'm running a sudden fever._

_"Well um, I should be going." I said while scratching the back of my head._

_"Um Y-Yes, thanks for c-coming."_

_I nodded and left._

_End of Flashback_

I was now laying on my bed, confused. We barely knew each other so why was I feeling like this. I had to admit that Hinata was cute with her blush and eyes and her adorable stutter. Wait! What am I saying? She's my neighbor so why am I thinking these things. Not to mention that I barely know her. I only saw like three times in the past two times in the last two weeks, three counting today and there is no way I believe in love at first sight. It must be a s udden attraction that has to be it, it's the only way. Damnit , that doesn't make things better.

I burry my face in my pillows and scream. Thank god they were muffled. I stopped and turned on my back. Things were going to be weird between me and Hinata. Speaking of Hinata, it reminded me of what she told me about her life.

Turned out Hinata wasn't a runaway but was kicked out. She came from a rich family as well but wasn't looked at very proudly. Hinata told me that her father called her weak and useless, even hit everytime she did something wrong. In other words, she had it worse than me. At least in my family, I had Nunally but Hinata was even ridiculed by her own little sister. Hinata told me that she was kicked out on her sixteenth birthday in which the day in her family she was considered an adult and told to never come back. What a shame.

Maybe that's when I feel a sudden attraction for her, because she's strong. I would of never brought myself up if my whole family hated me and kicked me out. Sure I left on my own whim but still at least I had someone who actually loved me. Poor Hinata. But still I'm proud of her for picking herself up and moving on.

I smiled and turned to my side, looking out the window again. The stars were fully out, which was rare in the city. It was beautiful. I remeber when I was younger, I would watch the stars with Nunally and Euphiemia. It was one of the few things fun at that mansion. Such beautiful memories. I wonder if Hinata had any fun memories in her miserable life. No matter how dark the tunnel, there was some light in it. Maybe that's what she sees. Maybe that's why her smile was so beautiful. I'm doing it again.

I shot up and got off the bed. I needed some more coffee.


	11. Stupid Once Again

**Chapter Eleven. This is where things between Lelouch and his mother get heated. I don't own Naruto or Code Geass but I wish I did**.

I sighed frustratingly as I waited outside some fancy restaurant that I didn't know how to pronounce. I couldn't believe that I actually agreed to this, I know what she wants to talk about. Mother called and invited me out to lunch, saying that it was Mother-son bonding but I knew what she really wanted. This was just some way on trying to convince me to come home.

During my first few weeks of living on my own, Mother would always send me letters and gifts, begging me to come home. People like Sasuke thought it was annoying while Sakura and Ino thought it was sweet. To me, it was embarrassing because it would come in a fancy package, delivered by some snotty man that would always disrespect Naruto. It got so bad that I remember throwing a fit and paying the deliverer about five hundred dollars not to come back. I wasn't trying to be disrespectful but I didn't want Mother's bribery. That was one of the reasons I moved out. It might of been a different story if she actually came in person and asked for me to come home.

Once again I sigh and look down at my outfit. I was wearing a black t-shirt that was covered by a red jacket and blue jeans. It made me start to think of how Mother would react when she saw me dress like this in public. I could remember that she would have me wear thousand dollar suits when we just go out to the park. The thought of how her face would be when she sees me dressed like this now is actually quite amusing.

I look down the street to see if my mother's limousine was coming but instead I see her light blue, fancy convertable. For once she actually tries to blend in. The car stopped in front of me and my mother came out wearing a silk red blouse that was puffy at the shoulders and a white ankle length skirt with black high heel shoes. I have to say I'm impressed that she isn't wearing one of her designer dresses like she usually does. I could tell this was all a trap.

"Lelouch." Mother simply says as she handed her keys to the valet, "I'm so glad you came."

Her face showed disgust at what I was wearing. It made me laugh a little, "It's been a long time since we had lunch together Mother."

Mother walked up to me and gave me a hug. I rolled my eyes. I knew it was a trap.

"Are we going to stand here all day or are we going to go inside and eat. They have steamed lobster, your favorite."

Actually it used to be my favorite. Since I gave most of my food money to that snotty delivery guy in the begining, I had to find new ways of eating. That's when Naruto donated me a couple of packages of instant ramen that lasted me for two weeks until I got my first pay check. I have to say that I got hooked on the stuff. Then again lobster does sound good.

We sat down on the deck of the restaurant and looked over the menu. I saw that mother had an embarrassed expression on her face. Yes, I can see the headlines now: Marianne Vi Britainnia spends time with commoner. It would probably be as big as when the press found out I was moving out.

"So Lelouch, what have you been doing with yourself?" Mother asked in the kindest voice she can muster.

I put down my menu and look over the people just walking, "Nothing, just working, going to school, and spending time with my friends."

I think I saw Mother's eyes twitch at the word friends. To her, commoners, especially runaways, were not friends. It made me a little angery.

"Is that so, well it's nice to hear." Mother replied as the waiter came up to take our order.

Mother ordered two plates of steamed lobster and then faced me. I sighed.

"Look Mother, just get to the point. I know you didn't call me out here just for idle chit chat." I simply said with a serious expression.

That's when Mother's expression also turned serious and she slammed her menu, "When are you going to give up this nonsense and come home?"

"What nonsense?" I replied with a question.

"This wanting to live among commoners. Why won't you just come home and appreciate what you got?" Mother rpelied.

"I did appreciate everything you gave me but there was one thing you never gave me that I always wanted and I doubt it that you know what it even is." I simply replied with a glare.

"And you think those commoners you call neighbors can give you what you want. They're all runaways that didn't even appreciate what they have and that Naruto kid is supporting that!"

That's when I snapped, "Don't you dare talk about any of them like that. How would understand what they been through. They all ran away for good reasons and Naruto gave them homes to stay so they can get back on their feet. And that's what he's doing for me."

"What does that boy give you that I couldn't give you?" Mother said while standing up, "And what about Nunally. It broke her heart when you left, she cried for threed days. Not to mention that you disgraced this family. Your brothers and sisters couldn't go out without being ridiculed and me and your father was laughed at by our coworkers. Also, the press, the press wouldn't leave us alone for a week and all because you left."

By now the whole restaurant was looking but I didn't care, "If you don't know what they gave me then your completely blind. Thank you for inviting me out to lunch but I'm not hungry and tell everyone I'm sorry."

With that I just walked out, ignoring my mother's calls. Once again I was being stupid for actually coming out to this place.

**Tell me what you think.**


End file.
